


Iron Under Water [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Avalanche [PODFIC] [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clubbing Fic, Multi, Not Exactly Porn, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shameless Anachronism, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shamelessly anachronistic clubbing fic. Neji and Hinata out dancing. Or sparring. It's a little hard to tell which. Set just after the end of "Cloud Hands" but can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Under Water [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iron Under Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269310) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Iron%20Under%20Water.mp3) | 7:31 | 7.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Avalanche Oneshots Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Avalanche%20Oneshots.m4b) | 2:40:37 | 74.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/iron-under-water) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/avalanche-oneshots-audiobook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Wired Life_ by Kuroki Meisa 

_Because You Are With Me_ by AMADORI 

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Podfic Big Bang


End file.
